Classroom Management
Pre-Lesson Day # If 4Di is used, ensure all components are working. #Familiarise yourself with the game and its objectives. #Ensure 3DHive is installed on all computers. #Go through cyber wellness principles and how it will apply to a multiplayer game environment like 3DHive. #Prepare physical materials if required (i.e. Case Notes, QR codes, Exhibit Objects). #Plan and allocate players for each team to ensure an adequate distribution (i.e. do you have enough prey?). #Book a time in the 3DHive server to play your game. #Ensure you have login names and passwords. #Printing out a handout with the visual command screen for each student will reduce motion questions during gameplay; allowing you to spend more time on quality questions about strategy etc. #Decide if you’d like to have a verbal debrief/reflection with the students or a worksheet/journal and prepare as such. Lesson Day 'Before Gameplay' #Assign students to their seats based on their teams. This will make it easier for you to brief each team during gameplay. #Remind students on cyberwellness principles and etiquette before using 3DHive. #Before starting the game, discuss with students the topics that are relevant to the game. A recap of skills learnt can be useful. #If the game is a primer of what is to come, ask them for their understanding of the topic so they can test their assumptions. #Set out the scenario of the game for the students to help them immerse themselves in the role and to help them understand their objectives. #Do a pre-survey via discussion and encourage students to predict what the outcome of their game might be. Look out for questions that could encourage experimentation and point them out. #Give out the handout of the visual command screen and go through movements and commands with them. #If 4Di is going to be used, explain to students that the entire lab is an extension of the 3DHive world and that they may be directed to clues outside of their computers. #Guide students through the Login screen to the Team Selection screen. 'During Gameplay' #Allow students to experiment and find their own way through the 3DHive world. #Using the Teacher’s Console, watch the behaviours of students and see if anyone is having particular difficulty completing tasks. #In game-based learning, it is important for students to come to their own conclusions, so ask them questions that help bridge their way to the answer. #Remind students of the ability to communicate ideas through the chat function. #The Teacher’s console will allow you to make the game easier or harder for students and to change their user experience. This power is immense, but with great power, comes great responsibility. Use it wisely. #The Pause ''option in the Teacher’s Console will allow you to pause the game for the entire class to introduce a new concept or direction. Take note of when you use it as you’ll be able to track with the 3DHive Assessment Tool how your new instructions affected the students’ gameplay. 'After Gameplay''' #Ensure every student is out of the 3DHive world. #Discuss how they played the game, i.e.: :: • Did they meet their objectives? :: • What difficulties did they have? :: • What strategies did the teams employ? :: • What could they have done better? :: • What did they learn / use from their lessons? #Discuss with students what you observed in terms of teamwork, ingenious solutions, etc. #You could bring up the 3DHive Assessment Tool with the students and show them some of the parts that their classmates mentioned. #If part of the lesson plan, replay the game. This time, switch teams, or ask them to employ what they just discussed. #At the end of the lesson, ask them to reflect on their individual contributions to the game and how they worked together as a team. This can be done in a journal or reflection worksheet.